opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouno Takumi
Kouno Takumi is a free pirate fighter. Appearance Appearance of Takumi is just the one you see on the pics. Personality Abilities and powers Talent and Genius: Takuma's most profound ability is his skill at using the sword. He is commented on for his high-level of skill in intercepting and winning against opponents that should have a considerable edge over him. He also has an intense amount of tactical skill being able to use situations such as sneaking up on opponents or hiding from them in order to attack them while they least expect it. Takumi has also been known as a genius of the sword in which he comments he has been practicing since "day one" and defines his skill as his "will to win and grow stronger". This genius is best seen while training with Zenmaru in order to learn how to mask their presence within their attacks in which it took Zenmaru two more days than himself to master such thing. He is also often commented as "still growing", learning and evolving from battles and gaining more strength with his own experience. He is also capable of mastering new techniques within a relatively short period of time, such as "Kosen" one of Iori's signature techniques and "Narukami" which is the 3rd Level of the Ikazuchi Kata. Speed: Takumi is exceptionally fast and is commented as one of the faster even from Turtle-sensei also who commented that he was probably faster than him. As a result of his tremendous speed he usually uses the Ikazuchi Kata towards combat and has mastered this form. After the time skip, Gama has vastly improved in speed to the point where he can keep-up with Ranmaru who commented on "how he'd slightly grown in ability" and had even been able to outmaneuver him in combat showing a new level of speed. Agility: Takumi has impeccable agility, in which he has incredible amounts of quickness and reflexes in battle. Afterward he had been seen hiding on the roof from the Kyousen and providing a counterattack towards one of the three brothers. He has also been seen making variations of the Second Ikazuchi Kata, Shidensen such as making due with it in shorter ranges or using its quickness to provide counterattacks that would seem impossible, normally. After the timeskip Takumi has enough quickness to dodge and counter attacks from "Jugan" users, in which he effortlessly defeated them until their leader "Ginki" came, in which he showed a high-level of quickness still after the man ingested two pills and even took a vein drug which gave his opponent even more battle strength. Coordination: Takumi has always had an exceptional amount of skill in coordinating his body and balancing himself in order to gain the upperhand in combat. It has only gotten better since then, using his bodies balance to go up against Midou Shingo who had incredible abilities in the use of his spear and even used the first Dokou Kata, Aragami to counterattack an extremely powerful spear slash from him and also used a new technique with the Tosen and Shidensen in order to create an extremely powerful new attack. He also mastered Kashitarou's needle training and did an extremely fast double slash without knowing what he had done. After the timeskip, Takumi has shown a tremendous amount of balance even against "Jugan" users and defeat them without much effort and go against "Ginki" who showed much greater prowess than they did, and was still outmaneuvering him in most of the fight until he used his trump card. Within his battle against Riko showed a new level of coordination which he felt the entire movement of his body and could control it to a greater sense. He is currently trying to master that feeling.Strength: Though not his greatest asset, Gama has shown a high degree of physical strength being able to pick up a full grown man almost twice his size with effort and cut through steel using the Kagutsuchi Kata First skill, Hibashira. He is also not able to cut through steel normally however as seen while facing Sakon of the Kyousen and was overpowered by Ranmaru with little effort. During the timeskip, Gama has shown a vast improvement in physical strength enough to catch a blade bare-handed and send a man flying with one Mutou Tosen. Strength: Though not his greatest asset, Takumi has shown a high degree of physical strength being able to pick up a full grown man almost twice his size with effort and cut through steel using the Kagutsuchi Kata First skill, Hibashira. He is also not able to cut through steel normally however as seen while facing Sakon of the Kyousen and was overpowered by Ranmaru with little effort. During the timeskip, Takumi has shown a vast improvement in physical strength enough to catch a blade bare-handed and send a man flying with one Mutou Tosen. Techniques Mizuchi An attack that uses the air to cut an opponent to pieces; a sub-attack of Seiryu. Finishing Quote: "You heard it too, didn't you? The voice of the wind." ;Shinkiro An attack that allows Takuni to create illusions, even turning them back on foes who had originally cast them. Finishing Quote: "You saw it too, didn't you? The red mirage." Suzaku A technique that embodies the legendary fire phoenix. Its speed is incredible, as is the power of its flames, and like the legend of the phoenix, can revive itself from its own destruction. Finishing Quote: "You felt it too didn't you? The Suzaku's breath." Byakko A white tiger tears an opponent apart with its claws. A superior technique to Suzaku; as a result, the difficulty of execution and the subsequent stress on Takumi are also greater. If the first "claw" misses, the opponent is dragged in by its other "claw" and ripped apart by its "fangs". Finishing Quote: "Can you feel the claw of the white tiger?" Raikoken Calls a bolt of lightning down to strike an enemy. Thunder Fire ' Brings many lightning bolts down around Sasuke and his enemy. '''Thunder Flower Storm ' This technique traps Sasuke's enemies in a web of lightning which never lets go. 'Thunder Net (Lightning's Web) ' Connects Takumi's lightning to his sword, allowing him to kill an enemy with a physical strike. 'Thunder Tail ' This is Takumi's sub ultimate technique, which creates a lightning-winged Pegasus that burns all it touches when it returns to heaven. 'Seiryu ' More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting Takumi (in the form of the legendary blue dragon) descends to deliver the final blow. '''Genbu A black tortoise entwined with serpents; is both an offensive and defensive technique.Its shell protects Takumi from an opponent's attack, while the serpents bind and destroy the opponent. It is capable of blocking any attack. Four Gods Simultaneous Attack As the name implies, the Four Gods are summoned simultaneously to attack the enemy. Although powerful in its own right, its merely a precursor to something even greater. 'Kouryu ' When all of the Four Gods are summoned to attack the opponent simultaneously, this action brings forth the final and most powerful beast god.It often tooks the form a huge, golden, focused blast of wind of seemingly limitless destructive power, descending from the heavens to strike at the enemy. Takumi is able to summon the golden wind in its true form, the heavenly dragon Kouryu. Finally, when Takumi evolved into the True Crimson King, his increased power gave him the ability to summon three Kouryu simultaneously, much like the Former Crimson King. In addition, the initial summoning of the Four Gods allows the wielder to use their abilities in conjunction with Kouryu for greater results. ; History